This invention relates to agricultural apparatus of the type used for the planting of seeds. More particularly this invention relates to apparatus which employ a type of seeding machine known as a grain drill.
There are presently a number of planting machines utilizing various types of grain drills including cup feed, external fluted roll, and internal double run types. Machines employing the cup feed type may only be used on flat land for otherwise the flow of seed to and through the planting units is uneven and irregular from unit to unit. Fluted roll and double run types are limited in that delivery of seeds is either in a continuous flow or in groups of several seeds. These drills do not provide for the precise planting of an individual seed.
Other problems encountered in the operation of a planting machine include following the contour of the ground closely negotiating lumpy soil conditions, forming a furrow of the proper depth and properly spacing the plants when planting. The type of plant being grown necessitates a different combination of answers to each of the above problems. Particular machines have been designed to meet the needs of planting a particular type of plant, but no machine of satisfactory universal application has yet been developed.